


Redemancy

by ad_i



Series: Haikyuu!Single Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i like angst, i love kenma tho, i'm sorrrry okay, i'm sorry i did this to my boi, le cri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: Redamancy–noun: The act of loving in return.[he wishes that were the case]______________________KUROOKEN X READER ONESHOT
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!Single Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Redemancy

_**Redamancy** –noun: The act of loving in return._

* * *

## ☾✩☽

Kenma really thought he couldn’t care _less_ about anyone new that came into his life.

He was never phased by your presence, really. Even when Kuroo excitedly introduced you to him during your first years of high school.

“Oh--Hey! I’m (y/n)(l/n).” You said excitedly when Kuroo presented you to him, he took note of you. Your eyes, your hair, and your smile. He took note of how everything about you seemed so genuine and the way your eyes seemed to sparkle when you spoke. 

“Kenma.” He replied quietly before turning away from you and Kuroo. He didn’t fail to catch you sending a worried glance at Kuroo, who just shook his head and reassured you nothing was wrong.

He really thought he didn’t care. He _knew_ he didn’t care.

~*~

It wasn’t as though you ignored him, but it was just that your personality fit so much better with Kuroo’s. Even though it was obvious for the past year that Kuroo always managed to make you smile a _little more_ than most boys--you still paid attention to Kenma.

“Ken-ma!” You chirped as you bounded towards him. His eyes met yours and while they were merely observing, anyone in the right mind would definitely say that they were _painfully_ uninterested. It’s as though you’re able to see that and he notices that halt in your happy steps, but you brushed it off and advanced towards him, as if you saw nothing.

There’s a jolt in his chest, when he sees you stop, but then there’s an _obnoxious_ flutter once he sees you come towards him again.

“Come,” You say as you hold your hand out to him, he takes it reluctantly and he tries his best not to take note of how soft and warm your hands are. You drag him along to the arcade that you and Kuroo were both in, Kuroo’s face lighting up as he sees you both. His eyes trail down to your connected hands, which you gingerly let go.

“You finally dragged him here! Come on Kenma, this is basically heaven for you!” Kuroo yells out and he takes hold of your hand.

He can’t help but notice how much wider your smile is when you hold Kuroo’s hand. His brows furrow and he tries to swallow away the strange feeling building up in his throat.

~*~

Kenma really wasn’t trying to eavesdrop on you and Kuroo the fateful morning you both had come to pick him up from home, ready for the last day of school.

“Hey, Kuroo?” You called out timidly, he heard Kuroo hum in response, quite obviously satisfied that you called him by his name.

“What’s the matter, _kitten?”_ He flirted shamelessly, Kenma’s eyes rolled almost instinctively, but a strange feeling of relief washed over him when he heard you scoff and scold Kuroo.

“Does um,” You began, the anxiousness clear in your voice, “does Kenma _not_ like me?” He felt his heart drop and at this point, he couldn’t bear to tear himself away from your conversation. He’s eyes widened as a hand reached up to cover his mouth, out of all the things that you would have felt for him, the _last_ thing he wanted for you to feel was unwanted by him.

“No, of course not,” He heard Kuroo coo at you, and the sweetness in Kuroo’s voice was so _rare_ and so much, it almost made Kenma gasp. “He’s just quiet, darling. He’d never dislike you...unless you have a problem with him?”

“No, not at all. I like having Kenma around.” You replied without hesitation, “I just don’t want him to-”

You halt in your words as Kenma appears abruptly, your face cracking into a smile,

“Ken-ma! Good morning!” You said gleefully, as if the conversation you both had just had never occurred. You began to rummage in your bag and pulled out several expensive sweets, pushing them into his hands, “Enjoy these, okay?”

He nodded and gave a quiet ‘thank you’, a small smile to accompany it. You grinned and he cursed at himself for letting his heart skip a beat when you did so. He looked down fondly at the sweets you had given him, every sweet in the flavors he liked. He looked back up at you and Kuroo, playfully arguing. He smiled to himself, seeing you both so happy. But he couldn’t ignore the tug at his heart when he saw the way you looked at Kuroo so lovingly. 

~*~

He couldn’t stop the _obvious_ blush that rose to his face when you timidly presented your bathing suit. You hadn’t made it a big deal or anything, but you were just returning from the nearby beach house with drinks for the lot of you. Kuroo however, was a _different case_ , but rather than unabashedly throwing flirtatious compliments at you he simply gave you a smile and whispered something in your ear as he helped you with the drinks. A giggle and a shy ‘thank you’ followed as he pulled away from you, smirk resting on his face.

“I’m gonna go give these to the other guys real quick!” He calls out before running off towards his volleyball mates. You settle onto the mat beside Kenma and offer him the other drink in your hand. 

“You look…” he begins as he takes the drink from you, you tilt your head and smile, waiting for him to finish. He fumbles over his words, he shouldn’t be complimenting a girl whose so very obviously stolen the heart of his _best friend_. “Okay.” He finishes, a look of confusion crosses your face and Kenma’s eyes go wide. “I-I mean-!” He stutters, trying to fix what he had said, he was never flustered, so how did he screw this up? You laugh as his blubbering dies down, shaking your head you smile,

“It’s okay Kenma, I know what you’re trying to say.” You reassure him with a giggle that’s like music to his ears, “Hey Kenma, you don’t mind me being around, right?” You ask abruptly, slightly catching him off guard, but he’s quick to respond, almost _instinctively_ , shaking his head no. 

“Of course not, (y/n).” he says softly, you smile and you’re about to respond when suddenly a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist and pick you up effortlessly. You let out a squeal and cry out at Kuroo, telling him to put you down. Neither one of you can stop your laughter as he tickles your sides and sprints off with you towards the blue waters. 

He sits there and stares longingly, he really wished he could make you smile the way Kuroo did.

~*~

Kenma picked at his cotton candy as the three of you walked around the carnival, Yaku and Lev accompanying your trio. Kuroo glanced at a nearby stall and immediately dashed towards it,

“(y/n)! I’m gonna get you this plushie!” He called out, you rolled your eyes but still smiled, it wasn’t hard to tell that you were secretly flattered. Kenma watched as Kuroo excitedly passed the levels of the dart game with ease, you cheering him on. Suddenly he was pulled towards a small tent by Lev, Yaku worriedly following the two and scolding Lev for being so rough.

He finds himself within the ten full of arcade games, a familiar plushie catching his eye. It was your _favorite_ Pokemon from the Johto region. He immediately busied himself with an arcade game, easily passing through all the levels and pointing at the plushie once the man at the booth came over to him, astonished at his skill. 

“Is that for me?” He heard Lev ask dumbly as he walked outside, his face scrunched into a grimace and he spat out a ‘no’.

“It’s for--” He stops as his eyes rest on you in the distance, Kuroo’s leaning down, placing a soft kiss on your cheek. One hand resting on the small of your back as he holds the same plushie Kenma was in his other hand. Kenma looks away, ignoring the sick, nagging feeling building up in his stomach as he tries to swallow away the lump in his throat.

Kenma _knew_ he didn’t care.

But he didn’t know he could be _so wrong_.

“It’s for _myself_ , Lev.”


End file.
